


Yelp

by anxiousgeek



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has seen Pepper naked once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In all her years in his employ Pepper has seen him naked a number of times. She was seeing him nude on an almost daily basis at one point and barely batted an eyelid any more. She'd caught him in quite a few different sexual positions around the house, with quite a few different women and that did make her blush bright red for days afterwards, made her stutter and run off. She had caught him masturbating in most of the main rooms of his house and a whole lot of hotel rooms and that always had a strange effect on her. Blushing but no stuttering, and an odd melancholy mood that he didn't really understand but intrigued him.

Tony had seen Pepper naked once.

Just once.

He had a habit of invading her space but she'd defined a single boundary early on in their working relationship. He wasn't allowed to let himself into her apartment or she'd quit. He was allowed to be invited in, and had been frequently, but he couldn't let himself in. And he really didn't want her to quit so he stayed out.

Except once.

He had noble intentions, it was the first time he'd been unable to get hold of Pepper since she'd started working for him, and he'd panicked. He'd called her at all hours and had gotten a response in the past, woken her up in the night, in the middle of meetings, gotten her out of the shower, called her on planes, even on a boat once. In every country he'd took her to but the one time he tired to call her when he knew she was in her apartment, taking her first sick day, he'd gotten no answer.

For four hours.

So he'd gone over, taken Happy with him, used his key to let himself in, the burly bodyguard standing in the hallway, ready to dial an ambulance on his order.

He should've left when he heard to shower. That had been his first mistake. Or second, depending on what counted as mistakes.

He wasn't even supposed to have a key, he'd had one made without her knowledge when they were out of the country once. Just in case, he'd told Jarvis, and himself and when he walked into her place, the sound of the shower was clear. And he should've left, he knew that, but he was afraid she'd fallen.

He definitely should've called out for her first.

He kept going through the apartment, following the sound of running water until he came to her bathroom. The door was open a little, steam escaping and he forgot the panic the moment the water was shut off. He also forgot to turn around and leave, safe in the knowledge that she was alive and well enough to shower. He was about to push the door open when Pepper opened it herself, naked and dripping wet, a large towel in her hand and covering nothing.

Two more new things occurred.

He heard Pepper scream for the first time, moments before slamming the bathroom door shut and yelling at him. He had quick eyes, a good memory, and he'd taken everything in in the moments before she'd disappeared from his view.

And, for the first time, he yelped. Like a startled dog. Even though deep down he knew what he was doing, what the chances were, he was still surprised. He yelped because imagining and seeing were very different, and the reality of it was a little more than his brain could really take.

His apology was sincere but stuttering, an entire conversation through the thick wooden door as he tired to explain himself, and she told him she'd been asleep, sick with fever, not in danger, every word laced with hysteria.

He apologised in one way or another for months afterwards, after she didn't resign and he gave her the key to her apartment back. And the spares. And after she changed the locks.

He still apologised on occasion, years later, to appease his own guilt rather than really needing too, and without making it too obvious to Pepper what he was apologising for.

Usually for masturbating while thinking about her, with very clear images of her body in his mind. He only ever thought about her when masturbating, not when he was with another woman. He couldn't risk ending up in the tabloids for calling out his PA's name while in bed with another woman.

Because he always ended calling out her name into the darkness when he thought about Pepper. Her perfect body, hot little grin on her face (she wasn't angry in his imagination), hands on her hips. His own hand around his hard dick, moving slowly at first, thinking about Pepper teasing him, with her little hands all over his body, touching every inch of his skin, his own hands busy with her breasts. Breasts he knew for certain would fit perfectly in his hands. He'd done the math. After coming out of the shower and into the cooler air, her nipples had been hard and they were again in his imagination.

He was blessed sometimes. His intellect and imagination meant he could perfectly visualise new weaponry he wanted to design and women he wanted to sleep with, all in his head.

He thrust his hips up into his hand on occasion, unable to help himself, unable to stop the little movements that didn't quite synchronise with his hand. He wasn't entirely in control of all parts of his body around the waist and groin area at the best of times, and now, with a tight grip around his shaft, and a horse cry pushing at his chest wanting to be released, he had no chance of regaining control of himself. Pepper was always a good fantasy, just the thought of the woman in bed with him had him perspiring at the brow a little, as he worked himself harder, built the pleasure up higher. He played with his balls, flicked his thumb over the head of his erection randomly, making him gasp, the push of pleasure at his chest closing around him tighter, the cry coming closer to the surface.

He knew what to do to get himself off quickly, masturbation wasn't often needed pre-Iron Man, but it was a familiar habit and he'd figured his own body out early on in his life. When he thought about Pepper though he liked to prolong it, make it as amazing as she was because he knew it was unlikely he'd ever have the real thing.

Which saddened him and spurred him on at the same time to a greater orgasm

With a faster pace of his wrist, and the little gasps getting louder and more frequent he knew he was close. He gripped the sheets and let the cry loose, yelling out Pepper's name as he came, a little yelp following, his entire body shaking from his groin up, down to his toes, then back up to his dick as he emptied himself. He was breathing hard, still thinking about Pepper and relaxing into his mattress, sticky trails of his bodily fluid marking him all the way up to his arc reactor.

Cleaning up, a little unsteady on his feet, his breathing still ragged, he thought back to that one single event in time. Taking in every inch of skin before being presented with her door.

He never did figure out why she didn't resign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't say you can't accept this," Tony said, dumping a little gift box onto her desk, "because you can and you will."

"Don't say you can't accept this," Tony said, dumping a little gift box onto her desk, "because you can and you will."

"What is it for?" she asked.

"No reason," he muttered, leaving her office.

He figured he'd be able to just walk away, back to his office and she'd thank him later for the gift. He didn't always give her a reason for the things he bought for her, she was usually side-tracked by the argument of her accepting his gifts but today she marched after him, the gold anklet held tightly in her hand.

"Mr. Stark," she said, stopping at the threshold of his office. "Why did you buy me this?" she asked.

"I thought you might like it," he said, turning around to face, trying to stop the blush and the nervous cough. Pepper was the only woman, hell the only person that could make him nervous.

Damn her.

He smiled but she was frowning at him, the anklet glittering in the morning sun. It would look good on her ankle, especially if that was the only thing she was wearing.

He nearly groaned aloud, and turned away again to compose himself, masking it by sitting down at his desk.

Post Iron Man and he was still an asshole.

"What did you do?" she asked. "Is this a sweetener for some trouble that's about to hit me?"

"Not at all. I just saw it, and thought it would suit you."

"You can't keep buying me presents on whims, Tony," she said, "it's not appropriate."

Apparently they were going to have this argument, though the light blush on her face that appeared whenever they did have this argument always amused him.

And aroused him.

"I don't care."

"I do!" she cried, already to the point of exasperation.

"Why? No one needs to know where you got it from," he said, leaning back in his chair, watching her hands settled on her hips, anklet hidden in her palm. "I like buying you things."

"Why?"

"I like buying everyone things," he smiled a her but she barely moved. "You deserve it, you earned it, that's all there is to it Potts."

She smiled shaking her head, and he panicked. He knew that look, the amused disbelief that she had when he was trying to con his way out of something and she knew it.

"You can't lie to me Stark."

I can, he thought, just not well.

"Just drop it, Pepper, that's an order."

He didn't say it often, he didn't really order her to do anything, didn't have to. He requested, knowing she'd go along with it because it was her job and she was good at her job.

Usually.

"Talk to me Stark," she said, hands still on her hips, her face hardening.

"It's just a fucking gift Pepper," he snapped.

She took a step back and he realised he'd made a worse mistake.

He. Never. Swore. At. Pepper.

Around her, to her in conversation, but never at her.

"Is that all Mr. Stark?" she uttered, taking another step back.

"Pepper, I'm sorry," he said.

She walked away, face fire red and he sighed, kicking out at his desk.

"Idiot," he said to his empty office.

He'd normally fixed something like this with a present, but gifts had gotten him into this problem in the first place and it really wasn't going to help at all.

So he went after her, racing through across the short corridor and caught up with her as she walked into her office. He caught the door as she went to slam it shut, the wood bouncing off his leather shoes. He went in after her, and shut it behind him, reaching out and grabbing Pepper's arm. He pulled her towards him, and she yelped as she collided with his chest, arc reactor hurting her a little. He spun her around and backed her up against the door, kissing her soundly on the lips, hands weaving into her red hair. He moaned a little, pushing, his kiss fierce, and he heard a little whimper escape her, as she pulled him closer.

He pulled away but not far, breathing hard, head against hers. Neither spoke for a couple of seconds until Pepper hissed into his ear, voice breathless.

"What the hell was that?"

"That-that's what I should've done," he said, "instead of buying you the anklet. Or as well as."

"Mr. Stark!" she warned.

"I should've kissed you to make amends, and ask for forgiveness. A couple of hundred times or so."

"You shouldn't be kissing me at all Tony," she said, frowning. She was confused and getting angrier and he knew wasn't making anything better by talking so he tried to kiss her again. His lips found hers, and she kissed back for a moment, leaning into it, and her grip on his flanks tightening before she pushed him away.

"Talk Stark," she ordered.

"The anklet is an apology."

"For?"

He paused, then asked.

"Why didn't you quit?"

"What?"

He kissed her again, leaning forward rather than stepping forward, their bodies separate but their lips connected. Her hands went to his arms again, squeezing before she pushed him away again. Her eyes were closed, and he smiled, pushed some stay hairs from her faces. She leaned into his touch.

"You're beautiful," he muttered. "Why didn't you quit?" he asked again, "when I came into your apartment and caught you naked."

"What?"

"You always threatened to quit if I came into your apartment uninvited."

"I know, but, but, by time you did that time, we were closer and, and," she stuttered, "you explained, you were worried, and hell you're like a child, you can't manage without me. You were even worse back then."

"I shouldn't have done it."

"Of course not, but you've been good since then, really, really good."

"I know." She was making him feel like a child, and wasn't sure he liked it, but decided to leave that conversation for another day.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" she asked.

"The anklet, the gifts, all the random presents," he said, moving away from her onto the other side of the office, "they're, they're all apologies."

"What for? Catching me in the nude?"

"No, not exactly, they're for masturbating while fantasising about you ever since then."

His blunt confession turned her bright red and she stared at him, still leaning back against her office door. She had one hand flat against the wood as if she were holding on.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You kinda look like you want to slap me."

"I wanted to, back then, and maybe, if you hadn't changed so damn much I would slap you, but you're different. Very, fu-damn-different."

"Pepper, were you going to swear?"

She blushed again, and he grinned.

"Maybe."

"Wow, I really did piss you off."

"You didn't realise that back then?"

"Yeah, but I was an asshole back then. It didn't mean a whole lot."

"And now?"

"It means everything, that I was such an asshole, and a little childish."

"A little childish?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's being childish?" he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

They were silent for a moment.

"I didn't want to quit. I didn't quit because I couldn't bear to. I wanted to be by your side. I want to be be by your side."

"Oh."

He didn't quite know what to say to that, his confession seemed to base, and hers was much deeper. He hadn't been expecting it at all, didn't know how to react to that. She smiled at him, reaching out for his hand. When he took it, she gave him a squeeze.

"Will you take the anklet?"

"I might," she said, "if our relationship changes."

"Changes?"

"Yeah," she pulled him towards her, and kissed him. "If we were together, then it would be perfectly acceptable to buy me gifts."

"What about working together?"

"We'll manage," she said, "we always do."


	3. Yelp Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He smiled and pressed her back against the office door, kissing her again. She kissed back, moaning and pressing her body into his.

He smiled and pressed her back against the office door, kissing her again. She kissed back, moaning and pressing her body into his.

"Pepper," he groaned.

"Want me?" she whispered, kissing his jawline before nipping his earlobe.

"Yeah"

"Here?"

"Uh-huh" he asked, slipping her hands beneath her jacket and blouse and up her sides, still kissing her in between words and gasps. "Really?"

"Problem?"

"I figured I'd be the only one who wanted office sex."

"You're not the only one who has fantasies Tony," she said with a devilish grin that made his dick jerk. She rotated her hips against his, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"You'll have to tell me about them sometime."

"Really?" she asked.

"Want to hear about mine?" he asked. She nodded but he could tell she was uncertain, still getting used to him masturbating over her, being attracted to her. He knew Pepper Potts too well.

"Mostly, I just want to be with you."

She smiled, going shy, and he tipped her head up so they we looking at each other. She was beautiful, shy but a little evil behind it. One of her hands sliding over his exposed chest and around the arc reactor, the other locking the office door behind her.

They kissed again, frantic this time, as he unbuttons her jacket and shirt, opening them up so he could run his hands over her breasts, his mouth muffling her moans as he pushed up the white lace of her bra and cupped them.

"Prefect," he mumbled, pulling away for a second to take a look at her breasts in his hands. She blushed and kissed him again, arching her back and pushing her chest further into his hands. Tony took it as a request for more and he replied by caressing the skin of one breast, his finger teasing her nipple while they kissed, his other hand squeezing her softly. Her moans were delightful, better than fantasy.

Pepper bit his lip when he pinched hard, and he laughed, their lips barely unconnected long enough for the sound to be heard. Her hands went to his belt and she slid it open, pulling down the fly of his trousers, and reaching in to find he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You have over one hundred different pairs of designer underwear and you still go commando?" she asked, voice breathless against his cheek as she ran her fingers along his hardening erection, pushing down his trousers.

"I-uh," he groaned, unable to answer her while she teased him, gentle touches firing him up. He kissed her again, harder than before, fierce and desperate, hands leaving her beautiful breasts to fight with her skirt. He pushed it up, hands skimming over her legs, feeling the tops of her stay-ups, and then bare skin. She shivered at the gentle touch and she continued to play with his erection.

With her skirt around her waist his hands drifted over her backside before dipping his fingers into her thong. She moaned as he pressed into the wetness at her centre, brushing through the hairs to find her clit. She yelped when he discovered it and pressed down hard.

He grinned at her, fingers delving into her body, and making her moan, the action causing a chain reaction as she squeezed his erection in return and he groaned.

"Want. Want. Want," he moaned, kissing her and pulling his fingers away. She whimpered but his hands went to her ass again, this time to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled. He hesitated, erection brushing against her.

"Tony?" she asked, touch of panic in her voice.

"Maybe we should get a condom," he said.

"You're doubting me?"

The angry flush returned, but barely visible under the flush of arousal and exertion, and he kissed her, keen to placate her with his more sensitive areas exposed to her knees or nails.

"I'm doubting myself."

"I see all your medical information Tony, I know you're clean," she said smiling, reaching between them. "You're not pregnant either."

"Huh?"

She grasped his erection once more, and despite the awkward position, she began to move her hand back and forth. He had to grit his teeth and take a deep breath.

"In Germany, after Afghanistan, they were doing so many tests, there was a clerical error and they did a pregnancy test."

"I'm a guy," he said, a moan following after.

"I know," she said, guiding his erection towards her body.

"That's just weird," he said. She smiled at him.

"I know," she repeated with a moan.

She tightened her legs around him to give him a reminder of what they were doing, as if he could forget, and he thrust hard into her body. They both yelped, the noises high pitched from them both, strangled pleasure as he settled her and she relaxed around him.

"Per-per," he groaned. "Good. Good. Good."

"Uh-huh," she replied, breathing hard.

He started to move, holding onto her ass and thrusting hard into her tight body, the intense feeling he'd felt when he'd first entered her starting to build, and burn, hot pleasure surrounding him. Pepper arched towards him, shoulders and head against the door of her office. Her eyes were closed again, her face scrunched up and she looked adorable. Adorable and hot. It took him longer than he would've liked to find a rhythm, the situation and sensation clouding up his mind. Pepper didn't seem to mind or notice, he noted, she gasped every time he pulled out of her body, and gave an almost inaudible yelp when he thrust back in.

When he found his rhythm he moved faster, her insides squeezing him hard, her hands gripping his shoulders. She managed to keep her nails from digging into his skin. Until he kissed her. Lips moving and mostly missing in a messy kiss, one of her hands went to the back of his head and she pressed her nails into his shoulder and skull.

He groaned at the pain, little spikes of pleasure shooting down his spine, straight to his dick.

"Fuck, Pepper."

"Uh-huh."

He wanted to laugh but he was going to come soon, and he needed to finish this before Pepper killed him. Needed to finish her off before she killed him for that. He didn't know what Pepper was like when denied an orgasm, but he'd seen the flames of her temper when denied paperwork and he didn't want to risk it.

He kept his rhythm up, barely, teeth gritting again as he pulled his lips from hers, listening in delight as the gasp and yelp returned. He pushed her entire body against the door and moved one hand from her ass, giving it a pinch as he did so, her body jerking in response. He delved between their bodies and through the wet hairs at her centre to find her clit. He pressed down and she jerked again, harder this time, the almost inaudible yelp becoming much louder. He liked it, a lot. It was fucking beautiful, she was beautiful.

He played with her clit as best he could while keeping up his quick rhythm, and he felt the moment she came. Her body clenched around his, a shudder running up her body and a loud cry coming from her mouth. He kept moving, eyes glazing over with pleasure, listening to her little whimpers and gasps as he moved, pressing and pushing against sensitive muscles, one hands still between their bodies, finger still on her clit.

When he came he cried out her name, his hips jerking hard and forcing her ass to slam back against the door with some force, the lock shaking loose. He dropped his head to her shoulder as he shook, pleasure ripping through him, followed by something else that he couldn't identify. Something new. Something good.

They held onto each other as they came back from their pleasure induced white outs, silent except for his harsh breathing and her little whimpers, bodies shaking until his dick slipped out of her body and her leg slid to the floor. She continued to slip to the floor and sat back, skirt around her waist, shirt and jacket open, bra above her breasts. It was the only thing she sorted out. He dropped to the floor next to her with a thump.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"You haven't done anything wrong in about five years Tony. To me at least."

"I'm still sorry."

"I forgive you, is that what you want to hear?"

He nodded, satisfied and lay back down on the plush carpet of Pepper's office, trying to get his body to calm down and stop shaking, long enough to figure out what the odd new feeling was.

"You know, we should have sex in every room in the building," he said.

"That would take years Tony," she replied, pulling her skirt down.

"That's okay," he said with a smile.

"Just say it Tony," she said, word sharp. "No more lies, games or hiding feelings."

"Huh-I-"

He paused, and got it, one last shake rocking his body and he sat up, smiling.

"I think I love you."

"You think?"

"I love you," he said. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. Good. Now, I doubt we could even try to have sex in every room in the building," she said, her voice businesslike, "considering how rare it is for one of your security cameras to be broken," she said, looking up at the corner of her office.

"It's broken? That's why you were willing to have sex in your office." She nodded. "Oh."

"I don't want to be on film Tony."

"Oh." He pouted and she laughed.

"We could still have sex in every room of your mansion though, if Jarvis promises not to watch."

"Excellent idea Ms. Potts, lets get started right away," he said, jumping to his feet.

"I have work Mr. Stark."

"Oh, well, let's do that instead. Then I need food."

"I'll call for some brunch to be delivered to your office."

"Great."

He couldn't get the grin off his face as they both straightened their clothes but had another realisation as he re-knotted his tie.

"You love me too, right Pepper?"

He hated that he sounded a little desperate, but he felt it. She smiled at him, leaving her blouse for a moment to kiss him.

"I wouldn't be by your side for any other reason."


End file.
